After Defeat Come Victory
by Phoenix of the Air
Summary: When one admits defeat, then victory comes. And as Thranduil comes in terms with Elrond's fateful letter, the wise ElvenKing must do the same. Please read and review. :)


_Author's Note:_

_No romance in any form._

_Flames or any other form of abuse will not be tolerated._

_Contructive criticism and reviews are always welcome._

_Disclaimer: Do not own LOTR._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_Set during the War of the Ring,_

_Sometime after the Fellowship left for the Quest,_

_In Thranduil's Halls, Mirkwood._

Thranduil, who was the son of Oropher and the King of Mirkwood, turned about in seething rage.

"_I turn my back on you for one moment," _Thranduil fumed, crumpling Elrond's letter mercilessly in his fist.

The guards that were positioned on either side of his throne kept a bland expression, not daring to smile. There were few things that would raise their king's ire. And among those things, was his son.

Thranduil turned, his robes swishing about him as he did so. He climbed up the platform and sank into his chair, all the while muttering words about his son's foolishness and that he was sure that it came from his mother's side of the family. Thranduil, in all his righteousness, momentarily forgot that he himself had been just as unpredictable and impulsive as his son when he had no burden of the crown.

He opened his fist again, taking in the crumpled Elrond's letter. The words were still visible a little in the light. _"Legolas has pledged into the Fellowship…" _Elrond's letter said. Thranduil sighed again. His son had always been honorable, perhaps too honorable. He volunteered without giving it much thought. Thranduil cannot fault him at this. The Halflings were always interesting, and Thranduil himself would have probably done the same thing.

In all his years of fatherhood, Thranduil refused to coddle his only son and heir. Legolas was free, free to take risks and go on ridiculous adventures, although the King had to admit he had given his son a marvelous ribbing after his son returned.

But this was simply too much! His son would go to the very edge of Mount Doom, with a Ring that was incredibly seductive for the free people. If his son fell to the dark side, to the ring, then…

Thranduil firmly squashed that thought and abruptly got up from his seat. He threw the crumpled piece of paper on the side table and crossed the Hall. The guards standing on either side of the doors could not suppress an urge of worry as they watched their beloved King leave the halls, his shoulders bent with the burden and the worries of the kingdom.

It was cool outside. Thranduil closed his eyes and softly smiled as the wind blew over his face. It was so long, since he felt the caress of the wind. He had not hunted for weeks. Perhaps he might go out again tonight. Legolas had always teased him for his love on hunting. But it was freedom from the daily routines. With no Ring of Power to help him rule here in Mirkwood, Thranduil mostly relied on himself and his people's abilities to keep the darkness of Mirkwood at bay.

The trees just outside Thranduil's Halls were greener and brighter than the trees deeper into the forest. These trees were untouched by any evil, and were friends of the King and his people. Sensing his distress, the trees bent their branches down to him.

_Do not be sad. _One of the younger trees murmured in worry.

Thranduil gave a brittle smile.

As long as he had ruled as a King, he always knew what to do and what not to. Even as he raised Legolas, he knew how to handle his son's restlessness and joy to see the world. But now that he faced the dire consequence of losing his son in some distant land, his fatherly side gripped on his heart that was full of fear.

_He is old enough to take of himself. He has been for a long time. _Another tree comforted him.

This time, Thranduil truly smiled.

The tree was right, however ironic it may sound. Legolas was strong and an able warrior. Thranduil never coddled him before and it is too late to start now. With the position Legolas had chosen for himself, his son would end up taking a prestigious position and may even go down in history if their quest is successful.

And perhaps, it is for the best. Fate works in strange ways, to allow even someone as small and as insignificant as a Halfling to bear the One Ring. Legolas may be best suited for the task he was chosen for.

_He will come back to you. _The oldest of the trees in the clearing promised to the king.

Thranduil looked up and breathed the free air again.

"_Fight to let the people breath the free air forever, my son." _Thranduil murmured to the winds before turning around and making his way back to his halls.

Behind him, he heard the oldest of the trees rumble in amusement behind him.

_What is the matter, young elf? Have you admitted defeat in your son's ways?_

"_Never" _Thranduil growled, finally coming out of his pensive mood.

And as he had led the elves to the very walls of Dol Guldur a year later, Legolas was standing on the hill opposite to the Black Gate and fighting off the orcs. Legolas never forced his father to leave the fighting to his people (despite the fact that Legolas often felt that his father growing too old!). Father and son knew each other would take risks in the War. So they admitted defeat in looking after one another's safety. And as they did so, they gained victory for the War.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I always considered that the relationship of Thranduil and his son was a loving father/son relationship. But I always assumed that Thranduil allowed his son to take risks as we see him doing so in the movies. However, joining the Quest may have been **too **risky. So Thranduil had to make peace with it. :P_

_Please review. :)_


End file.
